Playing With Fire
by LadyElaide
Summary: Everything is going wonderful for Arthur, now at last he and Merlin are in a relationship. However not everyone seems to be happy for him and are looking to cause him some serious harm.


Established relationship.

Based on something I learnt in history, all I can say is 'poor King' ouch!

Rated M for language and homophobic actions.

**Playing With Fire**

Merlin was carefully sewing one of Arthur's tunics, the one with a giant gaping hole in the back which had been sliced into a few weeks prior, because Arthur wanted this tunic specifically for tonight's banquet. Why the prat of a Prince couldn't just wear something else was beyond Merlin, but no doubt it was just to keep the dark haired youth in Arthur's chambers all day. Hidden away safely for the latest never ending tournament's that Camelot held and the visiting knights who in Arthur's words:

"You look like a girl Merlin and on top of it your weak, weaker then Gwen even. The knights will surely see this and take advantage of you. I'm only protecting your innocence."

And in (Merlin) translation:

"I'm a jealous prat and I think everyone with a pulse is going to take you away from me. I'm the only one who is allowed to have you, ( I love you - though I'm still too afraid to say that out loud yet)."

Merlin laughed to himself at his own rendition of what Arthur had actually meant, even if the blonde didn't know it himself. The Prince had always been possessive of him, and now that they had started being with each other romantically it was even worse. Don't get him wrong, Merlin thought it was cute and loved the attention occasionally but not when it came down to not even being allowed to leave the bloody blonde clotpole's bedroom all day.

"Boo!"

Merlin jumped, dropping the garment to the floor from where he sat as strong golden arms hung lightly over his shoulders and a recognisable laugh sounded above him.

Arthur had just finished greeting the foreign knights into Camelot and instantly went to make sure Merlin was right where he had left him.

"You're a prat, you know that right" Merlin stated turning his neck to see Arthur standing over him.

"Yeah, but you love it" the Prince smiled before leaning in to capture Merlin's lips. Ever since they had revealed their true feelings to each other a few months ago, no one had seen Arthur smile as much his entire life. Morgana's endless teasing remarks did not even lessen Arthur's happy mood. Well sometimes . . .

. . . and speaking of the devil . . . and the devil's assistant . . .

. . . "My, my Arthur. It's barely past noon and your already sucking face with our dear Merlin here" Morgana smirked. Followed by a small giggle from Gwen, for they had both just burst in unannounced to a very heated kiss of their favourite couple. The boys instantly pulled away, both red faced. Merlin from blushing and Arthur from anger at yet another disturbance from Morgana and Gwen.

"Will you please knock next time!" Arthur spoke with authority as he straightened up his tunic which Merlin had tangled his hands in while they had been kissing.

"Scared you did we" Morgana's smile widened much to Arthur's annoyance.

"You could have been someone else!"

"But we weren't, so it's fine. Anyway Uther wants you to come down to the banquet hall now. Just a quick run over before the feasts starts later tonight."

"Very well" the Prince rolled his eyes as he went to leave, Merlin following him out automatically.

That night at the banquet the hall was filled with pleasant smells and aromas along with the constant chit chat of dozens of visiting nobles and knights, feasting before the first day of the latest tournament being held at Camelot.

But as per usual Arthur's patience had run out at sitting and talking to the dull monotone knights, and had stowed away to the small corridors leading out from behind the Great Hall down to the kitchens. No food was to be brought out for the rest of the night so Arthur took his chances and grabbed Merlin, pulling him into the dark castle tributary for a ardent kiss that they had not had the opportunity to finish from earlier.

Unbeknownst to them however was the three burly looking knights that had looked more like the bandits you would find lurking in the deepest and darkest parts of Camelot Forest, had seen the Prince pull his manservant into the corridor. Curious, they crept near only to be disgusted and outraged at seeing such actions between two men.

Early in the morning, after having to physically fight Arthur to get out of bed, Merlin had gotten dressed and collected all pieces of armour necessary for today's fight. Though of course Merlin had to go all the way down to the kitchens first to get the spoilt prat's breakfast first before he could line out the armour. So Merlin left to head down to the kitchens, leaving Arthur naked and still sleep ridden in bed.

As soon as they saw the gangly idiot leave the Prince's chambers, the three knights that had travelled far from Northumbria slipped in silently. Their presence went unnoticed as the Prince appeared to be sleeping. His state of dress and expression held nothing to the imagination of what the blonde had been doing with his recently departed servant.

The knights were angry at the perverse nature of what had been going on. The sickening thought of two men, touching, the unnatural urge that made them all feel sick to the stomach. Two of them walked to stand at either side of the bed and grabbed each one of the Prince's arms and placed a leg over the Prince's to hold him down tightly.

Arthur awoke instantly at this forceful touch and to his horror found a gruelling giant of a man standing at the front of his bed. A sharp spiked iron poker used to stoke the flames of a furnace was in his hands.

"What are you doing here!" Arthur shouted at them as he fought against the two holding him down.

"Dealing out judgement to a dirty faggot!" the man in front of him spat with a menacing smile. The other men laughed "Turn him over lads and gag him."

The men did as they were instructed with great difficulty as Arthur tossed and turned, desperately trying to get out of their hard grasp.

"You will be imprisoned, executed for this!" the Prince screamed at them before he was finally gagged with a filthy rag the man to his right had gotten out of his tunic pocket.

"We don't care, a worthy cause for getting rid of someone like you" the 'leader' answered, then started to run the spike down his back and against his bare arse "I bet you like this."

Arthur held still, not moving out of fear of what these men might have planned. He was panicking inside, his heartbeat pacing out of control. He could only hope the guards or some of his knights would come for him in the next few seconds.

"How about I shove this up your arse" the foreign knight suggested, a smirk playing upon his features as he teasingly rubbed the length of the furnace poker along the crevasse of his arse. Then I'll go after your queer of a boyfriend."

At this Arthur screamed "No!" though it was muffled by his gag. Though he continued to remain still. Arthur had completely forgot about Merlin who would no doubt be on his way back from the kitchens. Merlin would be able to handle these men with his magic, but if any one of these malicious knights somehow informed his father about Merlin's powers, even in spite of what they had done to him. Merlin would be executed along with these wicked men.

"Awww scared for your boyfriend. Don't worry, it ain't gonna be anything as painful as your gonna get." The presence of the spike was gone.

Arthur turned his head where the man's footsteps had headed and the Prince's eyes grew wild with fear. The man had place the tip of the spike within the pit of his lit fireplace and was beginning to glow an orangey red from the heat.

"Spread his arse boys"

Arthur forgot all of his earlier composure and began to fight, to try and get free of these men. No one was coming to save him as each knight to his side grabbed hold of his arse and spread his cheeks, leaving his loose and open entrance from last night on display.

The main knight now satisfied with the spike's heated state walked back over to the struggling Prince.

"Arthur they didn't have -"

Silence.

Merlin had gone to collect the Prince's meal only to find that they only had the scrapings of last night's feat to offer so early in the morning to come back to find his Prince in dire trouble.

Instinct took over as the warlock dropped the tray of food, crashing to the floor, as he propelled his arms forward, hand held out as the magic flowed through him to his fingertips. His eyes flashed gold and the two men holding Arthur were thrown across the room. Their heads connecting to the cold stone wall leaving them unconscious.

Enraged at this sudden intrusion of his fun and games as well as the sudden loss of his two men, the main knight ran at the lanky black haired youth that had been the one with the Prince the other night at the banquet. The hot iron poker heading straight for Merlin's chest. However the spike fell from the knights hand as his body went into shock.

A sword was protruding from his chest. The hilt of the blade in the Prince's hand who had immediately threw himself from his bed when the men no longer held him. He had raced for his sword that had been laying on the table all this time and drove it through the remaining knight who had turned his attention on Merlin. The Prince pulled the sword back and let it fall to the floor to lay alongside the dead knight.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked breathlessly.

"Me, you're the one -" Merlin stopped talking, fully taking in Arthur's state of attire before looking down at the cooling furnace poker "What were they going to do to you?"

Merlin looked back up to Arthur to see fear in his eyes, genuine fear Merlin had not seen in his loves eyes for so long. The young warlock crossed the small distance between them and took his love into his arms.

Arthur clung to Merlin like the very light clings to the brinks of dawn and Merlin held him. Held him tighter than ever before.

"Now let's get some clothes on you and go finds some guards" Merlin said comfortingly with the slightest hint of humour in his words than warmed Arthur's heart, bringing a smile to his face as he buried his face deeper against Merlin's shoulder.

Later on in the Prince's chambers after the remaining two knights had been imprisoned, the dead man removed; Merlin was dressing Arthur for bed. The tournament had been cancelled once things had been explained to Uther, without the actual reasons as to why the attack was initiated along with the reveal of Arthur's relationship with his manservant; and the magical abilities of said manservant.

Morgana and Gwen had recently left the Prince's chambers, giving piece of their mind on the 'homophobic nature of brainless inbred men' after Arthur had explained all that really happened, before finally ushered out.

Merlin had just finished dressing his Prince and turned to leave, not wishing to go about getting Arthur physically into bed after today's instalment of trouble. Though Merlin was stopped in his stride when a hand grabbed hold of him round to face a hopeful Arthur.

"Don't think I don't want this, us, because of what they said."

The Prince could see Merlin sigh with relief before shutting his eyes when their lips met for a slow and loving kiss.

"Come to bed?" Arthur asked, hope in his tone of voice.

Merlin smiled his goofy grin and followed Arthur as the Prince lead them to their bed. The fireplace behind them with its flickering flames; sending out a comforting warmth that eased the two lovers into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
